


Awkward conversation

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mean girl has it out for Castiel she see's him talking to a sexy rebel looking guy with a muscle car (Dean) and decide's to "out" him and accuse him of hitting on the guy. How will Castiel react? How will Dean respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward conversation

Castiel chewed him lip nervously. He squared his shoulders. He hitched up his backpack. He could do this.He took two steps and chickened out. He decided he would just wait till Dean was alone. There he was,Dean Winchester leaning casually against the hood of his black '67 Impala. He was laughing at something his little brother Sam had said to him. As Sam ran off with his friends,Dean looked around conspiratorially and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it with a silver zippo lighter and took a long pull off it. His head tipped back as he exhaled the smoke into the air. 

"Okay Castiel, He's alone. Now's your chance" Castiel told himself. He was just informed today that the science project he thought was solo, actually needed a partner. Castiel had never failed an assignment before but as it turned out the only other student in his class not partnered up, was the same guy he had a raging crush on. But He needed to talk to him, it had to be done. He walked over to Dean and cleared his throat "Uhm, hey. Hi. I'm uh."

Dean smiled "I know who are. It's Cas, right? You're in my science class and gym." Dean slid effortlessly off the hood of his car to rest directly in front of Castiel.

His name was actually Castiel but Dean was close enough Cas decided. He laughed nervously "Uh, yeah. That's right. So.. anyway. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Science class."

Just then Hester Host came sauntering over and stepped in between the two of them. She eyeballed Dean then sneered at Castiel. Castiel hated her. She was constantly a thorn in his side. He wasn't sure exactly what he did, but he was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that she was a holier-than-thou bible thumping bitch and he was gay. It also might be in part, due to her knowing he was gay because he had a little fling with her brother balthazar and she blamed him for Balthy's turn to the queer-side of the force. Either way. He wished she would go the hell away. But of course, she didn't.

Hester locked eyes with Dean and if Castiel was ever tempted to hit a woman, that was the moment. She said "You know he's fricking gay and he is probably only talking to you because he is totally into you"

Dean's eyes narrowed angrily for a second. He stepped toward Castiel. Castiel wasn't sure what he was going to do. He sure as hell wasn't prepared for what he did. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and tugged him to his side. He then smiled a big smile at Hester and said "Well, I sure hope so or this conversation would have been really awkward. Hi, don't think we've met. I'm Dean and I'm his boyfriend. I'd offer to shake your hand but I'm afraid I might catch your bitch virus."

Hester's mouth fell open. She immediately closed it, turned on her heel and stomped away without another word. Castiel was still in shock as he watched her receding backside. Dean's laughter broke the spell. Castiel shook himself as Dean's hand slid out from around his waist. He could still feel the warmth where it had been and smell the woodsy, leather scent of Dean on his jacket. 

Dean patted him on the back, still laughing "I'm sorry about that. I just hate pretentious bitches. Did you see the look on her face?"

Castiel forced a smile up to his lips and almost reaching his eyes "Yeah. That was.. that was pretty funny."

Dean got more serious and he laid a hand on his shoulder "Oh. Hey, Cas. I didn't mean. I didn't mean what she said was funny. That was fucked up okay? It's not her place to go around starting shit, that's all. Hey, just so you know, I'm cool with it."

Castiel didn't know what it was that Dean had said but something about the way he said it irritated him. His blue eyes flashed and Dean took a warning step back. Castiel took the same step back into the place Dean had left. "You know something, I appreciate you having my back Dean. So thanks for that and no offense, but I don't really need you to be 'cool with' me being gay or not. I just am, okay? I came over here to ask you if you would do the science project with me so we both don't fail the assignment, can you do that?"

Dean's mouth quirked up on one side "Yeah, Cas. Yeah, I can do that."

Cas nodded "Good" He turned and started to walk away. Deans words stopped him

"But just so you know, when I said I was cool with it. I meant all of it."

Cas turned back around. he cocked his head to the side "come again?"

Dean ran his hand over his mouth and then raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned "Hi. My names Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy long walks on the beach and apparently guys who get ticked off for no reason. Oh yeah, and I'm gay."

Castiel shook his head "Fuck you" he walked off again.

Dean caught up with him and stopped him. This time he was laughing "You see, I told you I like guys who get pissed for no reason. What did I do?"

Castiel raised his eyebrow "You're screwing with me."

Dean put his hands up in surrender "I swear to you I'm not. I can prove it. Have you ever seen me with a girl?"

Cas thought about it "No but that doesn't make you gay."

"Fair enough. Okay, why would I be screwing with you Cas? What's my gain? Why tell Hester the Bitch to fuck off if I just wanted to mess with you myself?"

Castiel shrugged "I haven't thought about that yet.."

Dean inclined his head "alright, well while you're thinking about it, think about this too" He cupped both sides of Castiel's face and kissed him. Castiel knew he probably shouldn't be letting him kiss him if it was just a game, but Dean wasn't kissing him like a joke. His mouth coaxed Castiel's opened and his tongue slid delicately inside. He massaged Castiel's tongue with his own then tugged on his bottom lip gently with his teeth. Castiel let out a slight groan. Dean stepped back and made eye contact with Castiel for a few heartbeats "Think about Cas. I'll see you in class tomorrow"

He walked away and Castiel thought to himself "as if I could think of anything else."

 

 

 

 


End file.
